


wicked

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tortures Ron to the breaking point. Or is it his climax?</p>
            </blockquote>





	wicked

Ron tensed; his bottom lip trembled as it was tortured by his top row of teeth grinding into it. He tried to look down his body, but found he was unable to bend his neck so far. 

He looked straight up and saw the ceiling of the unused classroom. He tried to concentrate on something else, but to no avail. Ron tried to thrash, but nothing happened. 

Draco snickered, watching Ron writhe under his touch. Draco sat back and flicked his wand gently, summoning a long, eagle owl feather from the air. Ron flinched internally, being unable to move his body. 

“Oh did you like the Body-Bind Curse?” Draco asked casually. “I hope it’s not inconvenient.” He grinned, trailing the feather down the redhead’s throat, where he had been trailing kisses a moment before. Ron thankfully still had the ability to move from his neck up, thanks to Draco’s skill with curses. 

“Oh it’s brilliant,” he said, nodding as much as was possible. “You don’t even understand how amazing it is not being able to move.” He sneered up at Draco, who only smiled maliciously in response. 

“Glad to hear you’re comfortable, love,” he said, setting the feather on the floor, where it very nearly touched Ron’s ear. Draco’s tapered fingers slid from Ron’s shoulders down to his waist, playing with the hem of his tee. Ron ached to move; he wanted to rip his clothes off and have his way with Draco. 

Draco had other plans. 

He slowly slid Ron’s shirt up, exposing his lean stomach. Draco kissed it softly, drawing a soft moan from Ron. Draco continued pushing Ron’s shirt up as far as it would go, but once it was all the way up, Ron’s vision was concealed. He gave a muffled cry of protest and Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Yes?” 

“I can’t bloody breathe, you dolt!” 

Draco sighed, using his wand to tear the shirt, and Ron’s yelp made him come up short. 

“Did I cut you?” Draco asked, running his hands over Ron’s collarbones. When he found nothing there he cast a confused look into Ron’s eyes. 

Ron stuck out his bottom lip. “That was my favorite shirt…” he whined. 

Draco rolled his eyes again. “Good lord, Weasley. One might think you could restrain yourself from such petty complaints as such a time. As it were, you are ever the whiny little girl.” He sneered down at Ron’s hurt face. 

“Gryffindor,” he added for extra measure. 

Ron scoffed. “There’s nothing wrong with being a Gryffindor!” he stated. 

Draco waved his wand again, summoning heavy duty Spell-o Tape, with which he sealed Ron’s mouth. Ron tried to resist, but to no avail. 

“Shh…” Draco whispered, kissing Ron’s nose. 

Ron calmed down slightly, still glaring all the while. 

Draco kissed his way to Ron’s ear, sucking lightly on the boy’s lobe. Draco used his tongue to efficiently tickle the inside of Ron’s ear, causing his head to shake back and forth. Draco snickered slightly before placing his lips on Ron’s throat. He kissed his way down to Ron’s exposed collarbone, trailing his tongue along the way, and blowing softly to make it feel cool against the redhead’s skin. Draco slid one leg over the frozen boy, straddling his waist. He sat back, grinding down onto Ron’s frozen crotch. The boy underneath him groaned through the Spell-o tape, but was unable to respond in any other way. 

Draco loved being in control. It gave him a sense of power, and power gave him a rush. He attributed that bit to his father, the king of being a greedy power whore. 

He tweaked Ron’s right nipple slightly, rubbing it slowly, and applying just enough pressure to make Ron want to buck up. Ron was getting terribly frustrated from not being able to move, and he was moaning louder and more often at Draco. He was ignored, as Draco moved on to Ron’s other nipple, caressing it with his tongue before sucking on it gently. His hands ran up and down the boy’s stomach and chest and down his arms as well. 

Both boys loved foreplay. It was both of their favorite parts, and Draco was an expert at it. He slid down Ron’s body, and spread the unmoving legs to where he could kneel between them. He slowly undid Ron’s jeans, fingering the waistband of briefs at the same time. Tantalizingly, he unzipped the boy’s pants and pulled them completely off. Ron was unable to see what was going on, but he had a good enough idea from what he could feel. The more he tried to watch, the more his neck hurt from the strain. He eventually gave up and let himself be tortured. 

Draco crawled back up Ron’s body, licking his way up the Gryffindor’s thigh and skipping over his important bits to land at his waist. Draco teased his way past another nipple, and eventually made his way back to Ron’s neck. He grabbed the feather that he had placed by Ron’s head and touched Ron’s face with it. Ron’s head thrashed, being the only part of him that could move. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Draco said mockingly. “Are you ticklish?” 

Ron’s face paled as he realized what Draco’s plans were. He shook his head quickly. Draco grinned, cocking his head to the side. 

“Oh really? Silly me, I thought you were.” He laughed, drawing the tip of the feather across Ron’s chest. Ron’s eyes burned for a second before returning to their usual blue. Draco’s own grey eyes seemed to pierce the boy’s soul, and Ron melted under those eyes. He completely relaxed, giving himself over to his Slytherin lover. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Draco said childishly. “You’re not giving up that easily.” 

Ron grinned up at him, and Draco took the feather and traced the contours of Ron’s lean muscles. Ron moaned a little, and Draco teased his way down the boy’s body until he was tickling the boy’s toes. Ron’s head shook back and forth, but his body was still. His eyes welled over, and he cried with laughter. 

Draco laughed at Ron’s predicament before dropping the feather. His hands captured the redhead’s ankles, and from there moved north up his legs. His thumbs massaged the inside of Ron’s thighs, and Ron attempted to bite his lip again. Draco slipped his hands up the shorts of the boy underneath him, and massaged harder. Ron groaned loudly through the tape over his mouth, arching his neck back, in an obvious attempt to arch his back. Draco grinned at the effect he was having on the boy, and slid his hands back out. Ron clenched his eyes in annoyance and need. 

Draco gripped the bottom of Ron’s boxers, pulling them tantalizingly slowly down. The elastic waistband moved down, exposing the Gryffindor’s nest of bright orange hair. Draco stopped when the waistband was resting so that just the base of Ron’s dick was showing. His hands moved up and ran through the boy’s nest of hair that rested right above his real treasure. Ron tried to look down and watch, but again he failed. 

Draco leaned over and kissed Ron’s thighs as he finished pulling the boy’s undergarments off. He kissed his way from the inside of Ron’s frozen knee to his balls. Ron moaned as Draco nuzzled his face into the boy’s crotch. Draco’s tongue caressed the boy’s goods, and Ron struggled against his invisible bonds with renewed fervor. Draco slid his hands back down to Ron’s crotch, gently massaging his balls as Draco’s lips headed north. He kissed his way up Ron’s shaft, eventually reaching the head and kissing it as well. Ron thrashed his body, but he couldn’t move a muscle. His erection was sticking straight up in the air, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was completely at Draco’s mercy. As Draco took Ron’s entire member in his mouth, Ron decided that maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. Ron relaxed as Draco had his way with him. 

After several minutes, during which Draco had shed his own clothes, Ron threw his head back against the floor, his body unmoving. Regardless of his muscles being unable to move, his spunk shot out onto Draco’s unsuspecting face. Draco spluttered, annoyed, before helping the boy finish off with a few rough strokes. Draco grinned, his own erection rubbing against Ron’s thigh. He crawled forward, sitting on Ron’s chest, his engorged cock inches from the Gryffindor’s face. It took only a few quick jerks and Ron shut his eyes before he was repaid for covering Draco’s face. 

Draco cleaned them both up and removed the tape from Ron’s mouth, only after teasing him for several minutes while Ron glared. He undid Ron’s Body Bind Curse and helped the boy to his feet. Draco got dressed quickly, while Ron stretched, trying to regain feeling in all his muscles. Once Draco was fully clothed, he was struck with a wicked idea. 

Ron sat naked on the floor, working feeling back into his thighs when he looked up to see Draco with a mischievous grin on his face. He was immediately apprehensive. 

“…What?” he asked. 

“Oh nothing,” Draco drawled. “Just have fun getting back to Gryffindor tower.” 

Ron looked around for his clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. He paled. 

“Where are my clothes? Draco, what did you do with them!?” 

Draco laughed, twirling between his fingers a wand that did not belong to him. His own wand was sticking out of the waistband of his jeans. 

“My wand? Draco, give me my wand!” Ron pleaded, struggling to his feet and attempting to move towards the blonde. 

“Oh, I think if you can come visit me in my dorm, you’ll be able to have it back, don’t you think?” 

With that, Draco slipped out the door, leaving Ron completely naked and alone. He looked around the unused classroom, but it was empty. He growled and punched a wall. He very quickly regretted that idea and rubbed his knuckles. He crossed the room to the door, and on the other side of it heard voices. He groaned. This was not bound to be a pleasant trip.


End file.
